November 24 Release Notes
Additions * A third person spectator mode has been added. When connecting to a server, you will be asked whether you'd like to spectate or play. In spectate mode, you will initially start in the free roam camera mode we used to have. By pressing the left or right mouse button, you will toggle to a 3rd person camera allowing to rotate around the target player. Pressing the left or right mouse buttons will cycle through the next or previous player. To return back to free roam mode, press the Space bar. Note that server admins now have an additional option to limit spectator players to only see players of their team (for Demolition, Extermination and Freeze Tag game modes). * Hacker item, the Energy Pad, has been added. Once placed on the ground, step on it and you'll instantly regain Energy. * An objectives panel has been added, explaining the particular game mode set on the server. It updates in real-time and also offers stats (example: frozen teammates/enemies on Freeze Tag) depending on the game mode. This panel may be disabled by unchecking the Show Objectives Panel checkbox under the Graphics tab in the Settings panel. * An infinite weapon scrolling option has been added under the Mouse tab in the Settings panel. When enabled, scrolling down with your mouse will cycle through all weapons from top to bottom and start over from the top. * A zoom toggle option has been added under the Mouse tab in the Settings panel. You no longer have to hold the right mouse key to remain zoomed if you have this option enabled. * Horizontal and vertical sensitivity multipliers have been added under the Mouse tab in the Settings panel. (If you set an identical parameter on both axis you will have a mouse movement similar to CS for example). * Two alpha hour countdowns have been added to the welcome screen. No matter what time zone you live in, you’ll now know how many minutes are left before an alpha hour playtest begins. * Weapon inspect animations have been added for the Coxi, Ammo Box, and Explosives Box items. Most items now have an animation. Various animations have also been improved. Changes * The official Teamspeak server has been changed. Please begin using the new server (ts.elitegaming.ga). * The Knife melee weapon is now available to all classes. * The XEMP item is now available to all classes. * Damage from Guardian primary weapon, Folgore MK5, has been further reduced. * Damage from Hacker primary weapon, G-Pop, has been further reduced. * Shadow primary weapon, Stomonov, now has tracer rounds when shot. * Weapon inspect animations for the NADA Turret and Medi-Gel Station items have been optimized. * All particle effects have been optimized; drops in framerate should be substantially reduced. * Greatly optimized performance on the Linux build. * Various performance and stability improvements for the Mac build. Fixes * Fixed an issue where Linux and Mac users were unable to connect to certain larger maps. * Fixed an issue that caused servers to kick certain or all players. * Fixed an issue that caused servers to crash in certain situations. * Fixed an issue where capture the flag was not working properly on Relay. * Fixed an issue where healing and repairing was not working properly in Free for All. * Fixed an issue where Ammo Boxes and Explosives Boxes could not be picked up in Free for All. * Fixed an issue where NADA Turret would not display an HP bar when in Free for All. * Fixed a physics issue with the HMX grenade. * Fixed an issue where Coxis would be hidden if placed under jump pads. * Fixed an issue where Energy could wrongfully be used when crouching. * Fixed an issue where NADA Turrets, Medi-Gel Stations, Ammo Boxes, and Explosives Boxes would mistakenly remain on the map when changing classes. * Fixed an issue where an icon would not appear when placing an Explosives Box on the ground. * Fixed an issue where the energy bar of certain weapons would mistakenly appear in new weapon loadouts. * Fixed a display issue when selecting the NADA Turret, Medi-Gel Station when holding the enemy's beam in Capture the Flag. * Fixed an issue where players would get stuck when trying to join a server after clicking the refresh button. * Fixed various in-game text.